


Just Because Someone Is Sort Of A Robot

by SakuraKatana



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKatana/pseuds/SakuraKatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie needs someone to zip her up. She asks the roommate she's pretty sure is asexual. (References to Battlestar Galactica.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because Someone Is Sort Of A Robot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble thing for AA Week on tumblr a few months ago.

"Oh, awesome," Annie mutters to herself. She's going to be late to former professor Duncan's James Bond-themed party (definitely the coolest themed costume party she's ever been invited to, even if it was by that terrible excAuse for an anthropology teacher) all because she can't zip up this stupid red dress. Okay, it's time to resort to drastic measures.

"Hey, Abed?"

"Yeah, Annie?"

It's not that she doesn't trust Troy, of course she does, but she feels better asking Abed since she's pretty sure he's asexual. It's not like he's a coat rack or a robot or something, but there's less of a chance he'll tell Jeff and/or Pierce that she isn't wearing a bra.

"Could you zip me up, please?"

"Sure."

Annie sighs with relief, and opens the door to let Abed into her room.

His already big eyes look like they're going to bug out of his head. He stares at her in silence.

This is way too much like the Daylight Savings Time incident to make Annie feel comfortable. "Um, Abed? Is everything okay?"

Abed suddenly steps out of his trance and slams the door. Annie can hear him literally running away from the room.

She hears a worried Troy ask, "Abed? What happened?"

Abed nearly yells, "Caprica Six, Caprica Six, she's dressed like Caprica Six!"

A moment of silence, then a muffled, "Seriously? Damn," from Troy. Then he calls, "Uh, Annie? Could you come out here for a second?"


End file.
